


Coffee Shop Girl

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Here's your Caramel Macchiato, and while you're at it, would you also like my heart?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger
Series: Love in Every Universe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Coffee Shop Girl

“Excuse me, miss?” A young barista asked, startling Hermione out of her studying. “We’re closing soon.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Hermione said, heart fluttering. The barista was  _ gorgeous _ : afro tied back with a green bandanna, eyes lively and sparkling, smile big and bright. This wasn’t the first time Hermione had seen her, she’d been harbouring a bit of a crush since she first started coming to this cafe. 

“My name’s Lavender, by the way.” 

Hermione’s face began to heat. “Oh, I’m Hermione!” 

“I know,” Lavender laughed, and the sound set Hermione’s heartbeat racing. “What’re you doing studying on a Friday night?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
